The Power of a Mother
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: Ash and Misty leave for a much needed vacation tomorrow, but Misty gets a phone call.... AAML.
1. A Mother's Care and Fury

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Ash and Misty would be together, and Misty's sisters would be more mature, possibly because of what takes place in this chapter.

**Chapter 1**: A Mother's Care and Fury

"RINNNNNNNG—Hello?" Misty said, as she picked up her cell phone. "Ok, I'll be there tomorrow. Bye, Daisy."

"Who was that?" Ash asked, noticing the sadness in Misty's face.

"My sisters want me home so they can go on a cruise while I watch the gym."

"How does it work out that way?"

"I don't know anyone else to watch the gym."

"No, I mean the part about not taking you."

"They never invite me along."

"But you were supposed to go with me back to the Orange Islands tomorrow."

"There's nothing I can do, Ash."

"Okay."

"Bye, Ash."

"Bye, Misty."

**The Next Day**

"What's wrong, Ash," Delia Ketchum asked her son over breakfast. "You should be excited."

"I'm not going," Ash replied with more than a small hint of disappointment.

"What? Why not?"

"Misty got called back home to watch the gym so her sisters could take a cruise."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"You have never met her sisters, Mom. They only care for themselves and the other two."

"I need to have a talk with them."

"Mom you really don't have to, I'll survive."

"I'm not doing this for you, sweetie"

"Huh?"

"Misty is still young, she needs fun times, and her sisters need to begin to take on some responsibilities for themselves. How old are they, again?"

"I think between 22 and 25, maybe."

"Okay, thanks sweetie," Delia said reaching for the phone. "They just need a motherly figure in their lives." Ash looked on, not sure of what was about to happen.

**Phone Conversation**

"Hello, you've reached the Cerulean City Gym, this is Misty. How can I help you?"

"Misty, this is Delia Ketchum, may I speak to one of your sisters, please?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ketchum they are all busy packing for their cruise, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I need to speak to one of your sisters," Delia said in a stern, motherly tone.

"Okay let me see if I can get one of them."

"Thank you, Misty."

"DAISY, LILY, VIOLET, ONE OF YOU COME GET THE PHONE!!!"

After a moment of waiting, Daisy answered the phone. "This is Daisy, and you better have a good reason for pulling me away from packing for my cruise," Daisy said, clearly annoyed and not knowing who was on the other end of the line. Misty held in a chuckle.

"That is no way to talk to you elders, young lady." Delia replied in a slightly unhappy voice.

"I'm like, trying to pack for a cruise, so could you, like, make this quick."

"No, but you will listen to what I have to say or—click"

**End conversation**

"Oh, she did NOT just do that!"

"Do what?" Ash said, not sure he wanted to know.

"She hung up on me," she said, not happy at all. "Get dressed, honey, I'm going to pay a visit to the Cerulean Gym, and it might not be pretty." (A/N: This could get ugly. Parents, please take all small children from the room)

Ash did as he was told, nervous about what his mother was going to do.

**Cerulean Gym**

DING-DONG!!!!!

"MISTY!!!!"

"I GOT IT!!!!"

Misty opened the door to find Ash looking quite a bit uncomfortable, and a very, very, livid Mrs. Ketchum.

"Can I help you two?" Misty asked, inviting them in.

"Yes, you can gather your sisters and have them sit on this couch," Delia said pointing to a couch in the front room.

"Yes, ma'am," Misty said, not wanting to set Mrs. Ketchum off. "I'll go get them."

When, Misty returned, with her sisters in tow, they all dropped their bags and Lily said, "Misty, you didn't have to get people to carry our stuff to the car."

Delia was on her last nerve. "You three," she said pointing at the three sisters very sternly, "sit on that couch, now," putting an very noticeable emphasis on the final word.

"Like, we have to catch a cab, so we aren't, like, late for the ship," Violet said, oblivious to the fact Delia was a bit annoyed

"Sit down." Delia said, very calmly.

"Like, I don't think so," Daisy replied, annoyed and in a hurry. "Like, who do you think you are?"

"I am as close to a mother as you have right now, so sit down please, or I might get a bit upset"

"Like, I'm the youngest," Lily, began, slightly irritated. "And, since I'm like, 23, I don't think we need a mother right now."

With that, Ash grabbed Misty's hand and ran towards the back door, in an attempt to dodge the onslaught that was soon to come.

"SIT DOWN, ALL OF YOU, THIS INSTANT OR I WILL MAKE YOU SIT DOWN MYSELF!!!!!"

Outside, Ash and Misty caught bits and pieces of Mrs. Ketchum's tirade, but not enough to really understand what was happening, until……

"But like, we're 23, 25, and 27, we can, like, take care of ourselves."

"Yeah, so, like, what's the problem, with us going on this cruise?"

"Yeah."

Outside, "Uh-oh," Ash said to Misty.

"What do you mean, 'Uh-oh,' Ash?" Misty asked, more than a bit nervous.

That was it, with those last comments the, normally very calm, cool, and collected Delia Ketchum, lost all composure whatsoever.

In a volume and tone that made all pokémon within the gym hide under anything and everything, Ash and Misty seek cover, and three young women cower in fear for their lives, Mrs. Delia Ketchum could take no more.

"YOU HAVE A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD SISTER THAT HAS TAKEN ON ALL RESPONSIBILITIES WITHIN THIS GYM, WHILE YOU THREE PAMPER YOURSELVES, DOING NOTHING BUT TREAT YOUR BABY SISTER LIKE THE UNWANTED STEPSISTER!!!"

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but never got it out.

"I AM NOT DONE, DO **NOT** INTERRUPT ME WHILE I AM TALKING. DON'T DENY IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW BAD YOU TREAT MISTY. YOU TREAT HER LIKE SHE DOESN'T BELONG, ALMOST AS IF SHE IS SOME KIND OF SERVANT GIRL. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, SHE IS NOT A SERVANT THAT IS SUPPOSED TO CATER TO YOUR EVERY NEED, SHE IS YOUR YOUNGER SISTER; SHE DESERVES TO BE TREATED LIKE ONE. SHE NEEDS A BREAK AND YOU THREE COULD USE THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF ONE SO, YOU THREE ARE NOT GOING TO GO ON THAT CRUISE, AND MY SON IS GOING TO TAKE HER ON A MIUCH-NEEDED VACATION BECAUSE SHE HAS NOT HAD ONE LAST LONGER THAN ONE WEEK IN FOUR YEARS. ALSO, YOU WILL LEARN THE RESPONSIBILITIES OF THIS GYM IF I HAVE TO TEACH THEM TO YOU MYSELF. I WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO BATTLE, COOK, CLEAN, BATHE POKEMON, WASH THE LAUNDRY, CLEAN THE DISHES BY HAND, AND LIVE LIKE MATURE ADULTS, SO YOUR SISTER CAN FINISH HER TIME AS A TEENAGER, LIVING AS ONE!!"

"Now, any questions, that's what I thought." Delia finished, feeling satisfied, looking upon the faces of three young women with faces so white it looked as if they had seen a ghost.

A/N: Did you like it? Please review.

Super Secret Squirrel


	2. Cleaning and Promises

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to finish this but my inspiration comes and goes like time. This is the final chapter.

Chapter 2: Cleaning and Promises

**Cerulean Gym**

**"**Okay, well we'll let you two be on your way," Delia said. "The girls and I have some work to do." She gave a slight chuckle as three light sighs could be heard from the couch.

"Thanks, Mrs. K, don't work to hard."

"You don't need to worry about me," she said, as Misty laughed.

"Bye, Mom, we'll be back," Ash said. "I'm not sure when, but we will."

As Ash and Misty left, Delia told the girls, "Okay, you're going to need to put on some comfortable clothes, and meet me in the kitchen for your first lesson."

Fifteen minutes later, Delia walked into the hallway where the girls' rooms were, and said, "Does it really take fifteen minutes to change into some comfortable clothes?"

"Yes," Daisy said, as the sisters came out looking rather unhappy.

"Okay," Delia began. "First lesson, washing the dishes."

"Okay!" Lily said, a bit excited, picking dirty dishes out of the sink and walking over to the dishwasher.

"No, the dishes stay in the sink and you wash them." Delia said.

"Like, isn't that what a dishwasher is for?" Daisy said.

"Do you even know how to work one?" Delia said, not skipping a beat.

"Like, put the dishes in it and close it." Daisy replied. "Yes, I think I do."

Delia sighed. "Come over here, you three," narrating what she was doing, as she was doing it. "You put soap and water in one side of the sink, and dirty dishes in the other. Then scrub the dirty dishes with a soapy brush or sponge until it is clean, next pass it on to the next girl in line," picking up a towel. "Where she will dry it off, and finally," putting the towel down, "pass it to the third sister, who will put it where it goes," placing the plate in the cabinet.

"Okay, let's give it a try," Daisy said, trying to be optimistic.

**A few days later, between Pallet Town and Viridian City…**

"Ash, why am I wearing this dumb blindfold?"

"Just wait a bit longer," he said trying to hold in his excitement.

"Okay," the redhead said, a bit exasperated.

"Okay, we're here," Ash, said taking off the blindfold.

Misty gasped.

"You do know where this is, don't you?" Ash asked.

"Yes, this is where I fished you out of the water the day we met," she said, still in shock.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Wanna have a picnic?"

"Sure." _'Wow he really thought all this out.'_

_'What is it about her that I can't seem to get enough of?' _Ash asked himself.

**Cerulean Gym**

After a few days of learning to wash the dishes, Daisy, Lily, and Violet, had gotten down to an art form.

"Next lesson," Delia began. "Cleaning this dump," referring to the mess all over the floor.

"Like, what if I like, break a nail?" Lily said, mortified.

"It'll grow back," Delia said, bluntly. Lily gaped at her. "Get used to it, the outside world is not kind." Lily closed her mouth slowly.

"Now, first, let's put everything where it goes, and we will go on from there."

"Yes, ma'am, Mrs. Ketchum," chorused the three voices, as the four women began on picking up clothes and shoes, among other things.

"One quick question," Lily said. "When do you teach us to battle with our pokémon?"

"Good question," Delia replied. "You know your pokémon, and you know their attacks, just trust your instincts."

"Wow, that was deep," Lily said, awestruck.

**Back with Ash and Misty…**

"Ash, we've been gone a week and a half, shouldn't we be on our way back?" Misty said a bit worried.

"Just one more night," Ash replied.

"Okay." _'Why can I not say 'no' to him?"_

"Put on the blindfold one more time, Mist."

"No," she said, bluntly.

"Fine," Ash said as Misty relaxed just long enough for him to slip it over her eyes. "Now keep it on, you're going to love this last stop," he whispered into her ear.

"Okay," Misty said in defeat, while going weak at the knees from his light touch.

"Okay, we're here," he said, leading her to the edge of a body of water.

As Misty took the blindfold off she gasped, "Cerulean Cape," she breathed.

"Yeah, someone told me you always wanted a guy to take you here," Ash said reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a small box.

As Ash opened the box, Misty gasped again. A small silver ring, holding one small aquamarine stone atop it, shone in the moonlight.

"Ash, I'm too young to get married."

Not missing a beat, he replied. "It's a promise ring."

"You mean," Misty's voice trailed off.

"Yes," Ash said. "I love you, Misty. I can't see myself with any other girl but you, and I want you to know that. Would you wear this for me?"

"Of course," she replied, beaming. "I feel the same way about you, and I can't see any part of my future without you. I love you, Ash," she was cut off by his lips against hers.

When they finally parted, Misty asked. "So where are we sleeping tonight? There aren't any Pokémon Centers or hotels anywhere close by."

Ash reached into his backpack he had been carrying the whole week and a half and pulled out two sleeping bags.

"Why two?" Misty asked, grinning. "It's a little chilly tonight."

Ash just stood there, his turn to be stunned.

"Are you going to put it on the ground, or not?"

Ash did as he was told, and they both slept better that night than they had on the entire trip, the first night of the trip without a mattress, but first night of their lives next to someone they loved.

**Back at the Gym**

"Okay, the gym is completely spotless. Now what do we do?" Violet asked.

"Maturity lessons," Delia said.

"I'm 25 years old, I can be mature." Violet said.

_'I'm not sure how to respond to that.' Delia thought._

"Yeah, we can like, be mature and all, we just don't," Daisy said.

"Okay, first thing, saying 'like' all the time, is a sign of immaturity," Delia said.

"Okay, I think we should stop saying that anyway," Lily said. "It gets really annoying.

"That works," Violet said. "Anything else we need to know."

"Take on your own responsibilities, and do them," Delia replied.

"You mean what we have been learning, this week?" Lily asked

"Exactly," Delia said.

"We can do that!" The three younger women exclaimed.

"Good, one more thing,"

"What's that?" Violet asked.

"That squealing thing you all do," Delia began. "Don't do that, unless completely necessary."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Back to Ash and Misty**

As the sun rose, Ash and Misty awoke in each other's arms.

"Good morning, Mist."

"Good morning, Ash."

"We should get going," Ash said as he got out of the sleeping bag and stood up.

"Yeah," Misty replied. "Let's hope your mom is still sane."

"Worry about the other side of that battle," Ash retorted.

"Yeah, good point," she laughed.

Ash and Misty walked up to the door of the Cerulean Gym and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it girls, just sit tight," Delia said, as she opened the door.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum."

"Hey, Ash, Misty."

Later, while all six of them, were in the front room talking about how the gym had been cleaned up over the past week and a half, Daisy noticed something on Misty's finger.

"Misty!" she squealed. "What's that on your finger, and where did you get it?"

"It's a promise ring, and Ash gave it to me."

Delia just looked at her son, tears welling up in her eyes, Ash just smiled.

"Ash and I love each other, and we can't see our futures any other way, but I assure you, we aren't getting married." Misty clarified.

"Yet," Ash added. Misty nodded in agreement, as the three older sisters looked at Delia, not wanting to lose their "maturity points".

"Go ahead," she said plugging her ears with her fingers, motioning for Ash and Misty to do the same, as each girl let out an ear-piercing squeal.

"Okay," Delia said. "I know we're happy for them, but let's give them their space."

"Okay," the young women said.

"Misty, would you come out back with me," Ash said, as he pulled Misty out the back door.

"What's up, Ash?"

"I love you, Misty, I fell in love with you a long time ago, Maiden's Peak? I don't know, but by the time we left Lavender Town I realized you cared quite a bit for me."

"I love you too, Ash, and by the way, it was there I realized the same thing."

As the Dewgong in the outdoor pool next to the deck they were standing on began to glow with a faint blue tint, Ash smiled.

As Misty looked at him, he slowly closed the distance between their faces, as she leaned in to accept his kiss, a light rain began to fall around them.

The End.

A/N: Please read and review. AAML Forever!!!

P.S.: If you caught the pokémon move, put it in your review, by name, and I'll tell you if you were right. If you didn't catch it, don't worry about it.

Super Secret Squirrel


End file.
